I've never said that my childhood was wonderful
by pesteczka-9
Summary: A little flashback of my OC's life
1. Hey, Joffrey

**Hey, there is something really bad, tacky and mine ;) sorry for mistakes and so on because English isn't my native language and I'm not really good at writing so what am I doing here?! Anyway it may be a bit incomprehensible but it's kind of flashback from my OC's life or something like that ;)**

* * *

„Hey Joffrey!" she shouted while coming in a room. „What's up today? Did you miss me because I did?… I mean you, I missed you… you know people are dumb!" the little girl pouted. "I guess you are the only one who understands me or listens at least. " a sad smile appears on her lips "They always shout at me or tell me to go away because I bring bad lucky… is it really true Joffrey? Am I that monster they call me?".

She sat on her bed and looked up at her friend" You know there are only we two, you and me. "she paused for a moment, wondering " You have to have a hard life, don't you? People usually call you a monster, say that you are empty, without any human emotions and already dead… that you are heartless in a way… literally 'cause you are a skeleton…" a wide, honest smile spread across her face" but you know what?! I'm here for you! I'll be always for you so you can tell me everything that bothers you!" she waited and her smile got smaller "but you aren't talkative person you know… You never say anthing..." she lost her temper " Is it because you are dead or you want to keep away from me as everyone on this island?!"She took her shoe and threw across the room in direction of skeleton. Her eyes got wide. She looked at her feet feeling guilty " I'm sorry I didn't mean, I didn't want to hurt you… maybe they are right and I'm really the monster as they call me…" she got up and stood beside a window and looked outside. It was getting dark already. With sad eyes she watched as other kids were called to houses by their parents, shopkeepers closed their shops and everything started to going quiet. " Look Joffrey, they look so happy with one another. So why, Joffrey? Why did these happy children again throw stones at me today? " she gritted teeth "Why did this shopkeeper hit me with her broom just to get rid of me again? I don't understand Joffrey, why do they hate me so much?!" She turned to her skeleton with welled with tears eyes and sadly smiled " You are the only one friend I have, the only one who is kind to me even if you don't talk at all 'cause you are dead for over 30 years… maybe it's the reason of your kindness but don't leave me ever please…" she pleaded " cause I have only you…"

* * *

**Please review and tell me to stop :)**


	2. The Funeral

**Hey another chpter :) sorry for mistakes but I do really have much fun writing this :P I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

"You Killed him!" with tears her cousin yelled" you…y-you KILLED HIM , MONSTER!"

"OI Tany-chan calm down" a young marine holding devastated girl by her arms…

"NO, she, s-she…" she sobbed

"I h-haven't done a-anything!" The little girl cried out stuttering

_Flashback_

_"__Clean this mess, bastard! Do you even know how expensive this vase was ?!" _

_"__But uncle, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!" she replied crying "Don't scream at me please…" she pleaded._

_"__Shut up! You know why you are still here?! If it wasn't memory of your mother I wouldn't ever take you under my roof! She was a wonderful woman but you and your fucking father…"he gritted teeth "He deserved to die and YOU…" he started to breath heavily and scream "you shouldn't have been born ever!" at the end of that sentence he clutched his chest and winced in pain._

_He fell on the floor__with thud. He didn't move. The girl didn't know what was going on. She crouched over the man and started to shake him lightly._

_"__Uncle what's happening? Uncle?" asked frightened._

_Then a door burst open and her cousin appeared truly shocked._

_"__What are you doing? Call for adoctor!" she run to her father pushing younger girl off._

_"__Dad do you hear me, DAD?!"…_

_When doctor arrived he came in a room where her uncle was and closed the door behind. After a while he exited room with unreadable expression. He approached both girls._

_"__I'm sorry, your father had a heart attack and there's nothing I could do. I'm really sorry Tany-chan…" he paused._

_Silence._

_"__Why?... how?..." asked Tany trembling. She was staring at a wall totally shocked._

_"__Your father had problems with heart for years. Everytime when he lost his temper or got stressed was dangerous for him. Last year was especially hard for him. He lost his beloved sister and had to take care of her child" he looked at the younger girl" and we both know that she did take a lot after her father…" finished the sentence with cold glare._

_Tany dropped her head so her hair hide her face. She formed her hands in fists and turn toward her little cousin "Yeah doctor-sama you're right. She is the same as her father. He was and she is… an MURDERER!" she screamed._

_End of flashback_

Dark clouds gathered on the sky. It was going to rain. The funeral of her uncle was quite numerously attended. It was sad and not easy for her because she knew that it might have been partially her fault. Her own cousin, Tany, accused her for this.

" You bastard…. Y-you knew that he had a weak heart"

She couldn't stand this anymore " And so what?!" Tany stopped to scream and her eyes went wide "He's dead and finally he doesn't have to see me everyday!" Patt cried " Now isn't he finally happy! It was the high tim…" slapping sound spread in the air. Patt felt pain in her cheek and involuntarilytouched it.

"Don't you ever dare say anything like that about my father Patt…" Tany hissed "You are not allowed to…"

"So you're not allowed to call my father murderer as you did…" Patt muttered as if to herself. She turned on her heel and ran towards forest.

"Come back here you.." Tany felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone. She's not worth it…" The young marine said "Let's go it'll rain soon and you need to rest. It was hard day for you"

* * *

**I heve a feeling that there is plenty of grammar mistakes... sorry :/**


End file.
